


The American Dream

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is back. Donut missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American Dream

      Doc had gotten thinner.

     He had always been thin. The armor hid it well, it hid a lot of things, but underneath all the purple gear, Doc was as slim as a tooth pick. His arms were long and lengthy, his wrists lean and fingers slender. The only part of him that seemed to retain any pudge was his belly.

     Donut loved Doc’s pot belly. He thought it was endearing. Back when they were alone, back when they had the vegetable garden, Donut used to like to poke that flab while Doc slept. Doc always told him that he was being a goofball when he did so, but he never told him to stop and so Donut never did.  Donut liked to think that his homemade cooking was starting to put some meat on the doctor’s bones. In fact, he prided himself on it. He’d usually wake up with his hands resting there, his arms curled around the doctor’s form.

     There was no such flab on Doc’s stomach now. It was gone, vanished while Doc was missing, lost in the void. Donut could feel his ribs through his thin t-shirt. It was going to take more than a few fantastic Donut dinners to help repair what Doc had lost while he was gone.

     Donut would try anyway. Doc was worth it. He’d always been worth it.

     They were in Donut’s quarters now, curled up on the same small bed. Standard military issue, wooden posts, wooden frame, mattress as hard as stone.  After his yelling spree, Doc had been taken straight to medical, and once he was cleared, Donut wasted no time with getting him to somewhere quiet. Somewhere where Doc could decompress. No one said anything when Donut grabbed Doc’s hand to lead the way, his grip gentle but steady. No one said anything either when Donut said they wouldn’t be needing an extra cot. Sarge didn’t approve, he never liked the Doctor, though he didn’t say it outloud. Donut didn’t care.

     Sarge could bitch about Donut’s taste in men when he was the one dating them. Until then, he’d have to just shove it.

     It was late now, right past midnight. They’d spent the last 6 hours just lying there on Donut’s cot, Donut gripping Doc tightly as he didn’t say anything. Donut didn’t even try to make him he; wasn’t going to push. The room was rather bare despite Donut’s efforts to decorate, but for once, Donut was glad for it. Anything bright might give Doc nightmares. Maybe the grey cobalt walls would prove soothing. Doc was fast asleep, but he didn’t snore, which was rare for him. Donut rather wished he’d start; it had been one of the things he’d missed when his room seemed far too quiet.

     “When you wake up,’ Donut whispered, leaning forward so his mouth was near Doc’s ear. “We’re going to figure this out. We’re gonna deal with whatever happened, help you through it, and then I’m going to make you the best rations prepared dinner this army has ever seen.” He took a deep breath and wet his lips.  “And then we’ll win this war, and go back to Earth, and start up our garden again. Plant some tomatoes….Lopez can help.”

     Doc moved slightly, just enough to show Donut he was barely awake. Donut wiggled his arm that was lying under Doc’s torso to grab his hand. Doc didn’t grip back, but he didn’t pull away either.

     “It’ll be great. Just us and a Spanish speaking robot. The American dream.” He pulled away from Doc’s ear to press a small kiss to the man’s shoulder. Then, softly “I missed you.”

     There in the dark silence, Doc tightened his hold on Donut’s hand.


End file.
